transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Nebulans
Overview The Nebulans (or Nebulons, Nebulese) live and work on a distant planet close to the galactic hub. Their planet is rich in resources and the people live in peaceful co-existence, having put away their weapons many centuries ago. There have been some hints of dissent in the past, mostly from descendants of the displaced nobility, but harmony has always prevailed. In accordance with their overall philosophy, the Nebulans have always advocated peace on the galactic stage. Their dogged commitment to pacifism has led to criticism from other races, who wonder if their outlook would change if it were truly tested. Nebulos has a few good reasons to hate Cybertronians. The Decepticons took over the entire planet and occupied it for half a year. During this, on a whim, Motormaster tried to kill every male Nebulan named Galen. Thunderwing set up shop on Nebulos, enslaving and killing many Nebulans. When Thunderwing was ousted from Nebulos in a great battle, much of the planet was ruined. Also, the Steelhaven and the Hellbender crashing on Nebulos probably did not help matters much. This is not to say that all Nebulans hate all Transformers, but the public relations are pretty bad, in general. Biology In the cartoon, they were green. In the comic they were Caucasian and black. For some unknown reason, /blue/ Nebulans are engrained on theme on this MUSH. As Nebulos is a huge and diverse planet, it has a lot of races of all different color. So your Nebulon can be any color you want. Yay. Diet Nebulans have a robust physiology with two hearts, that allows them to go through the binary-bonding process. Nebulans can eat human food. Humans, however, cannot eat Nebulan food, which contains yummy, yummy mercury rather often. Binary-bonding The process of binary bonding leaves them with pretty much the same mind. How /much/ is up to their player. If you want them to be distinct people, fantastic. If you just want to be the Transformer and pretend he just has a gimpy head, fine! It just gives you more options for roleplay. Binary-bonded Nebulans have had joint replacement done to withstand the forces placed upon them. They really annoy airport security. However, they still look just like normal Nebulans; the changes are all internal. Nebulans can store their armor in subspace, due to their cyborg modifications. Many Transformers, especially Decepticons, often wonder why someone would want to undergo the binary-bonding process with a Nebulan. Aside from having to deal with an organic being's needs, it would also seem to make the Transformer dependent on his partner. One answer to that question is that sometimes the Transformer doesn't have a choice in the matter. If a Transformer's laser core or neural nets are damaged, he may find it difficult to perform everyday tasks. Even standing up or touching his own nose may become impossible. The binary-bonding process can compensate for these ailments. The Headmaster process can restore mobility, correct neural disorders, and otherwise help manage thought processing as these functions are offloaded to the partner's brain. The Targetmaster process is more specific, aiding in correcting any damage to targeting systems as the partner performs this task instead. Otherwise, these types of binary-bonding provide another useful benefit in that they allow multitasking. A Headmaster can think about one task while his partner performs another, and a Targetmaster can maneuver while his partner shoots. And, if the Transformer and Nebulan were paired wisely, they can compensate for each other's flaws. Powermasters are different in that their Nebulan partners process fuel for them, allowing them to survive even on non-standard or contaminated fuel sources without issue, making them capable of survivng in more hostile environments than their peers. However, while binary-bonded Transformers can function for a time without their partners, being without them for too long can have detrimental effects. In all cases, the sensation can be considered something like going without sleep for too many days and suffering its impact on the mind, and this is most severe for Headmasters. Targetmasters will also have difficulty acquiring targets after going too long without their partners, and Powermasters will soon find their fuel lines are clogging with contaminants that they can no longer filter on their own. It sometimes happens that a Transformer voluntarily undergoes the *Master process, but the commitments involved make this uncommon. Binary-Bonding With Humans Human physiology is not as robust as Nebulan physiology, and less tolerant of the required cybernetic implants. Thus, humans cannot become binary-bonded to a Transformer. One very rare exception lies in the case of Silas, who was able to circumvent this by replacing some of his organs with Nebulan organs, and, using MECH's advanced technology, bonded himself to Scorponok and succeeded in suppressing both his and Zarak's personalities. For a list of Feature Character Target/Power/Headmasters, see *Master Profiles. Category:Races